oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Waldren
Waldren was a brigand mage who burnt Lerilin down in 430. Megalomaniac, impatient, and irresponsible, Waldren first appeared in Lerilin searching for magic stones. At the time, Evers had requested from all citizens that they would help her collecting stones to cure Seth, so Lerilin seemed to the brigand like a good place to attempt a trade. As an excuse, he claimed that he, too, was trying to cure an old wizard, and he threw Alastor's name to the inquiring population. However, he was received with hostility by those loyal to Evers, and had to use more aggressive means. At first, to demonstrate his power and his command of Black Magic, he kidnapped Amalia and Kyshak, then leader of the Lerilin Vanguard, into the Rat Cave. There it was made clear that Waldren, under disguise, had already been responsible for a few previous attacks to the villagers and the temple of Brigobaen. It was also revealed that Waldren belonged to what he called the Real Black Hand, and had a blatant jealousy for Marthonis, who he considered overrated compared to himself. He sought the stones for his personal experiments, with no connection whatsoever to Alastor, the first name that had come to his mind when questioned. The two women were eventually liberated by their companions, and Waldren returned with a bigger force. Distracting the protectors of Lerilin with an invasion of trolls and giants far away in the woods, he took the opportunity to search the village bank trying to find the stones. This move was predicted by Kwesyther, a wizard from the Mirith Vanguard, who had hatched a plan to catch Waldren in town and lure him to the same Rat Cave, where a group would be prepared to attack him. Waldren was most powerful than Kwesyther suspected, and the wizard was teleported alone to the cemetery, where the brigand killed him without effort and got hold of his magic stone. Demoralised, the population of Lerilin was not able to track Waldren down. Not many days later, Waldren issued an ultimatum: either Lerilin would give him their magic stones, or he would burn the village down. The shopkeepers fled in fear, but citizens from all over the world came to join forces with the the Vanguards of Lerilin, Mirith, and Marali. Following again Kwesyther's plan, they set a field of traps near the main entrance (Kyshak thought it would be easier to subdue the brigand there than near the hall of the Three Paths, as had been Kwesyther's original intention). Waldren did not take long to appear, together with two other brigand mages and hordes of trolls and giants. They all ignored the traps, knowing that no stone was to be found in them, and invaded the village. The battle lasted for two long days, and Lerilin was badly damaged by fire and by the brutality of the giants. Many lost their lives there, and it seemed like the brigands were victorious. However, Waldren's blind greed brought his own defeat. Careless with the use of Black Magic, his darkened hands showed the signs that he was not far from being consumed. He died in the middle of Lerilin, after a delirious rampage of Black Magic spells, unable to control his own powers. Marthonis and two of his Bone Lords, who had probably been watching the bloodshed, swiftly appeared to collect his body, under the mesmerised eyes of the survivors. The Necromancer left as fast as he arrived, muttering the words "Mirror of the Vale" which, at the time, made very little sense to his audience, but were later known to be connected to the creation of the Blood Lich. As for Lerilin, once the rebuilding works were over, the Vanguard decided to start a campaign to collect the money necessary to raise protective walls around the village, in order to defend it better in the future. Category:Quest Character